


On “Romance”

by Aesoleucian



Series: Under Waterfall's Umbrella [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesoleucian/pseuds/Aesoleucian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short interlude during which Itachi and Shisui discuss the possibility of dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On “Romance”

“I feel safe here,” murmurs Itachi, even as he realizes it. He trusts the headman not only to do what’s best for the village, but to care for all his ninjas’ wellbeing personally.

Shisui shifts slightly, uncrosses and recrosses his legs over Itachi’s abdomen. “You’d better feel safe anywhere I am,” he says, not looking up from his book. It’s probably supposed to be a joke. He didn’t, in Konoha, even when Shisui was there. But Shisui is busy, and Itachi doesn’t want to disturb him. It’s okay. He has everything he wants already, with Shisui’s legs lying warm across his lap. He sighs and closes his eyes, putting his book down on Shisui’s knees.

“What’s up, Itachi?”

“Just what I said. I think it’s the first time I’ve ever felt safe.”

Shisui swings his legs off of Itachi’s lap, and Itachi can feel his weight shifting on the cushions as he leans forward. “You have a real talent for breaking my heart when I’m not expecting it, Itachi,” he says softly. Itachi breathes in his blue-green chakra and doesn’t answer. When Shisui puts a hand on his thigh to lean across his lap, Itachi opens his eyes and meet’s Shisui’s. They are red, tomoe spinning slowly, and only about five centimeters from Itachi’s face. “It makes me want to hurt everyone who ever made you feel unsafe.”

“Please don’t,” says Itachi. “What we have now is enough.”

“Did you ever think…” says Shisui. “Did you ever think that we should be _something_? Something with a name, I mean.”

Itachi raises his eyebrows just a little. “What, like dating?”

“Something like that,” Shisui says. His eyes turn downward to the space between them. “Can I kiss you?”

Itachi’s entire body pulses with his heartbeat. He leans forward and breathes, “Yes,” onto Shisui’s lips. Then he closes the gap and kisses him. He’s heard, from other jounin, that you’re supposed to do _something_ with your tongue, but most of them describe it with fighting metaphors that seem inappropriate for kissing someone he actually likes. So he politely keeps his tongue in his own mouth and curls his fingers around Shisui’s hand.

Shisui breaks the kiss and says, “What do you think?”

“I don’t think I really like kissing,” Itachi tells him.

“Oh, good,” says Shisui. “Me neither. I think that means we don’t have to date.” He laughs and falls forward a little so his forehead rests against Itachi’s. “It probably would’ve been kind of weird.”

“Probably,” says Itachi. He puts his arms around Shisui’s waist and pulls him a little closer. Shisui hides his face in the side of Itachi’s neck, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this explains what I mean their relationship to be.


End file.
